Jolly Sailor Bold
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: They knew the legends were true, but these unexpecting sailors never thought that they would be the victims. Based on a recent dream. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are mermen. Yes including Hiei. a smitch of Yaoi mixed in.


**Jolly Sailor Bold**

Some sailors were in a boat looking for mermen to capture them for their tears that granted immortality, "Snypes sing." a man said.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<p>

Come all you pretty fair maids  
>Whoever you may be<br>Who love a jolly sailor  
>That plows the raging sea<p>

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold..." Snypes sang. Nothing happened, "Nothing..." Snypes sounded disappointed.<p>

"Keep trying." Another sailor encouraged skimming the water's surface with his watchful eyes.

The sailors saw something swim close to the surface. One sailor turned, "Men look there." He said.

They saw a merman with a fiery mane and smoldering green eyes. One sailor pulled a knife. The merman moved away from the boat.

"You'll scare him off." Snypes said.

"Good." The one with knife said.

"Can you speak?" a man asked the creature.

"Yes." The red head swam back to the boat, "Are you the one who sings?" He asked Snypes.

Snypes nodded.

"My Jolly Sailor bold?" The merman wondered with a smile.

The sailor smiled bashfully with a nod, "Aye."

"My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<p>

Come all you pretty fair maids  
>Whoever you may be<br>Who love a jolly sailor  
>That plows the raging sea<p>

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold..." The merman sang. The sailor noticed three other mermen surfaced.<p>

The sailors looked at each other nervously.

One with spiked black hair with a white sunburst and crimson eyes came to the boat with a seductive look; he started to sing with the other merman. The sailor got close to him.

The merman with crimson eyes wrapped his arms around the sailor's neck as he and the other sang.

One with black hair and brown eyes appeared on the other side of the boat with one with orange hair and black eyes and just stared with seductive looks.

The sailors went to them. The one with brown eyes started to sing as he crossed his arms over the side of the boat. A sailor walked over to him and kneeled down.

The one with crimson eyes pulled the guy until his face was under water. The merman's skin turned green, a third eye appeared on his forehead, he hissed as slender sharp fangs appeared. The man screamed and tried to get away as the other mermen attacked the sailors.

The crimson eyed one pulled him in to the dark water.

The red headed one's eyes turned from green to gold. The one with brown eyes hair grew long and weird markings appeared on his skin.

The orange head sprouted horns and his eyes changed a maroon color.

After they had their fill the mermen swam to the rocks and sat on them. "You were really hungry as always, Hiei." The red head addressed the one with crimson eyes.

"Yeah well, can you blame me?" Hiei leaned against the red heads chest.

"Ah give him a break Kurama, I was hungry too. Plus you went up to them first, so who are you to talk?" The brown eyed merman looked at the red head.

"Yeah I know Yusuke." Kurama looked at the brown eyed one.

"It's been centuries since sailors that good have come through here." The orange haired one said.

"There's the truth Kuwabara." Yusuke said to the orange haired one.

"Aye, but one thing hasn't changed." Hiei said as Kurama draped his arms around him.

"What is that?" Kurama wondered.

"They fall for the innocent act every time." Hiei sneered.

"Definitely." Kurama smirked, and then he kissed the merman in his arms.

**FIN**

**Okay not my best work.**

**This was based on a dream that was cut short so Snow Kurama worked with me to extend it.**

**Yeah I know with Hiei being a fire demon and him being in water don't mix, but this was just a dream.**

**I've been watching a lot of Pirates of the Caribbean 4 and YYH lately so this might be were this dream came from, so maybe that why it sounds similar to the mermaid scene in Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**The song is actually an 18****th**** century folk song so it didn't originally come from the movie. **


End file.
